A bid on Love
by JLTricky
Summary: Reposting! The annual BPD auction but who will buy for Jane's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" I can't believe Cavanaugh signed us all up to do this stupid auction."

" Oh Jane you're just saying that because you're worried no one will bid on you." Frankie Rizzoli said while the two of them were waiting behind the stage while their boss was currently being auctioned off to their mother. Korsak was the auctioneer, he volunteered so he wouldn't have to endure it.

" next we have Frankie Rizzoli."

While Frankie was on stage Jane decided to peek out to the audience and see who all was there. She saw her mother getting cozy with Cavannah and next to them was her best friend Maura. She luckily didn't have to endure this. Then off to the left she noticed Casey and knew he was only there for her and knew he'd win her for their date.

" Sold to the young woman upfront."

Frankie had been bought by Crowe's younger sister. Jane knew that was going to be a very exciting date.

" Last but not least we have Detective Jane Rizzoli. The youngest to ever be appointed Detective."

Jane didn't know what to do so she just walked on stage and stood there looking out into the audience.

" Who will start the bid at one hundred dollars?"

" one hundred." Casey said raising his hat.

" one hundred to Colonel Jones. Do I hear one fifty?"

Maura Couldn't stand it. Jane was going to be sold for one hundred dollars and not only that but to Casey. Maura loved Jane and recently that love had grown and Maura was deeply in love with Jane. This was her chance and she was going to take it.

" Five hundred dollars."

The whole room looked right at her , including Jane.

" five hundred to dr. Isles. Do I hear five fifty?"

" One thousand dollars." Casey yelled not wanting to lose Jane for any reason.

Jane was shocked not only had Casey just bid the highest bid of the night on her but he was bidding against her best friend. She was more shocked though that her best friend was bidding for a date with her.

" One thousand to Mr. Jones going once, going twice …

Maura looked right at Jane and could see she was completely shocked and was going to stop bidding until she got the nudge she needed from probably the most unlikely of person.

" Come on Maura. The two of you belong together. She'll see that when your out as a date and not best friends." Maura heard that being whispered in her ear by none other that Jane's mother Angela.

Looking right into Jane's eyes.

" Five thousand dollars."

" wow, the biggest bid of the night. Five thousand to going once going twice. Sold to Dr. Maura Isles."

Jane looked to Casey but all she saw was the back of his shirt as he walked out of the front door.

Walking backstage Jane was still completely in utter shock. She was trying real hard to wrap around her head that she now had a date with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the night everyone was scheduling their dates, everyone except for Jane Rizzoli who was still backstage. She was sitting on a step when she was approached from behind.

" Jane what are you doing back here? Go talk to her."

" Ma, I just need a minute ok. It's snot everyday your best friend spends five thousand dollars just for a date with me."

" Jane Clementine Rizzoli. You get your foot out of your ass."

" Ma."

" no, you listen to me. She didn't just bid on you for no reason. The two of you have been going around this for so many years. It's about time you both do something about it. She just had the guts to do it before you."

" Are you really ok with me going out with a woman?"

" No. Not really but were talking about you and Maura. I know deep down that Maura's it for you. Janey she's the only one you let see you cry, that you let hug you , and not to mention your actual feelings. She's it.. I know it and deep down you do to. Just try it."

" ok. I will. I'll give it a try. Your right Ma. Just don't repeat that to anyone."

" what that you said I was right. I won't." Rolling her eyes she helps her daughter stand and they walk from backstage and join the awaiting pair. 

Maura was waiting with Cavanaugh, Angela's date when the mother daughter pair walked up to them.

" Uh Sean let's go and leave these two alone."

He just shook his head yes.

"have a good night girls."

Maura decided to speak first because she knew Jane wasn't very good with her feelings.

" Look Jane if you don't wan this date with me and you'd rather have it with Casey I understand. I just want you to be happy."

Taking a deep breath and looking straight into Maura's eyes Jane finally said what she had been thinking since Maura had won the bid.

" Maura, if we do this. I mean if we go out on this date just please promise me that we will stay friends no matter what happens?"

" I will always be your friend. I promise you that."

" Then Dr. Isles when will this date of ours occur? You did spend good money for it."

Letting out a breath, realizing she hadn't lost Jane. She may have made their relationship stronger.

"How about tomorrow and I'll pick you up at 7 sharp."

"Sounds good. Kind of weird, I always thought I'd be the guy."

" And I remember telling you it's just a stereotype."

They walked to the front door with Jane opening the door for Maura.

"Right stereotype." She whispered to herself. They both got into their separate cars and headed towards their separate homes but were both thinking the same thing, the next night was their date with their best friend.

Once Jane had made it home to her apartment. She found Casey on her step.

"Casey. I'm sorry, you didn't win the auction."

" Jane, are you going to go out with her?" he asked straight forward and aggressively.

" Yes, Casey I am."

" No. No you can't go out with her or we're over."

" we were never together Casey. You leave and come back and leave and come back. I didn't even know you were going to be here tonight."

" This isn't over Jane."

" You threatening me?"

" No. I'm threatening your little girlfriend."

Casey storming off her front steps and drove off. She wasn't too worried about what he has said but to be on the safe side would be watching their surroundings extra carefully. What he had said that she liked was he called Maura her Girlfriend and she had to be honest with herself she was starting to like that idea more and more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was the day of the date. Jane was extremely nervous. She had just gotten over the idea that she was going out with Maura but she really was starting to like the idea. It was around 6 when Jane got ready. She didn't know where Maura was taking her but figured it would probably be a fancy restaurant or a play. So she went with the little black dress her ma had bought her since it was the only dress she owned anymore. It was exactly 7 on the dot when there was a knock on her door. She checked herself in the mirror once more and then opened her door, surprised at what she saw.

" What are you wearing?" Maura asked.

" Me. What about you?"

Maura Isles stood in Jeans, tall black boots, and a Boston Celtics jersey.

" I'm taking you to a Celtics game. Jane I want this date to be enjoyable to you."

" Oh. Right ok."

"Know please go change."

Smiling from ear to ear Jane went and changed into her own jersey and pants.

" Ready to go?"

" yes, oh and Jane are the kings any good?"

" The Sacramento kings?" Maura just shook her head.

" No. So we have a chance to win."

Once in the car it had gotten extremely quiet and awkward. Maura needed to break the ice knowing Jane probably wouldn't.

" So are you excited for the game?"

" yes I am. I haven't been to a game in so long. Since pop took me and Frankie when I was like 15.."

" I've never been. Is it anything like baseball?"

" Kind of but not really. I'll tell you what happens to you can learn and not be lost ok."

" Thanks I appreciate that." Smiling at each other.

They arrived and parked at the stadium. They entered the stadium and went to find their seats. Once they found their seats they noticed it was 5 minutes until tip off.

" So Jane tell me you have a favorite player?"

" yeah I guess I'd have to say Rajun Rondo."

" Really?" Laughing uncontrollably

" What's so funny?"

" Rondo?"

"oh wow." She started laughing too.

" Hope he doesn't call you vanilla."

" Was that a joke?"

" Maybe."

" He's number 9."

Maura just nodded as the tip off happened and the game was off.

Maura couldn't be any happy watching Jane in her element. Really enjoying the game herself she loved seeing Jane so happy. Throughout the first half Jane kept telling Maura about what was happening and what fouls were. Pretty much everything about the game of basketball. By the time it was halftime the Celtics were up 56 to 34.

" wow who would have thought I could actually enjoy basketball?" Maura stated all excitedly, truly having fun herself.

" I knew. Once you tried it. Jane whispered hoping Maura didn't hear, which she had. They were both wanting the second half to hurry up because their hearts were racing so fast they didn't want the other to notice.

The second half of the game was starting. The Celtics had called for a timeout. They had noticed the kiss cam was going around.

" What's the kiss cam?"

" it's when at some time the camera goes around to couples and you have to kiss the other person or the other people will boo you."

" Oh ok."

The kiss cam slowly starts hitting couples that are becoming closer and closer to them. Before they knew what was happening the kiss cam was right on them. Maura looked to Jane and Jane looked to Maura. Before Jane could even process that it was on them that Maura had placed a light peck on her lips. They both just looked back out at the court. They remained quiet throughout the rest of the game. By the end the Celtics had won 99 to decided to leave without even really talking. Once back in the car Maura knew they needed to talk about the kiss and the date so she pulled to the side of the road.

" Jane, do you want this? Us?"

" what's us?"

" what do you mean?"

" What are we Maura?"

" I'd like to go out with you on more dates and than maybe become your girlfriend. What do you want?"

" you know I'm not good with my words."

" Please. I need to know how you feel."

" I feel like I want …" Jane reached over and kissed Maura again. She had always been better with the action over the words. Maura of course kissed back and before they knew it they were making out.

"I think we should stop. But I want you Maur. I want us."

Maura smiled and drove back to Jane's apartment. She parked once they arrived.

" I'll walk you to the door."

" you wan to stay and watch a movie?"

" Yes! I would love that."

They walked hand in hand to her front door and walked inside. Little did they know Casey had been spying on them. He was furious to see that Jane had gone out with her. He got out of his truck and banged on the door.

" Casey. What are you."

" Not now Jane!" Walking right up to Maura." you stay away from her." Yelling and pointing his finger in her face.

" Or what Casey you more upset that Jane choose me or that you lost to a woman?"

" She didn't choose you, You slut! You bought her she had to go out with you."

" HEY! Now that is enough. Casey you told me to choose you or her and yes I choose her. Now get out."

" This isn't over ." Pointing at Maura. " you will be mine Jane."

" Fat chance. I'm taken."

Slamming her front door. She turned around to see a smiling Maura.

" Taken?"

" Yes, Taken. Look Maura I know it's been like one date but we've been like going around for years. I'm going for it, my turn to take a chance."

" What do you mean Jane?"

Grabbing both of Maura's hands and having them both sit on her couch. Holding her hands and looking straight into her eyes Jane asked one simple question.

" Dr. Maura Dorthea Isles will you be my Girlfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Jane I think that's just a little too fast. I know you and I know when I started bidding on you, you were in shock and you are probably just now getting your mind around the idea of us. So what's the hurry being a couple let's take it slow, go out on more dates and then when we come to that point then yeah I'll be your girlfriend."

" you are completely right." Running her fingers through her mess of curls she knew she had to tell Maura what had happened the night before with Casey." I have to tell you something. Last night when I came home Casey was on my front step and well he threatened you and I think me a little bit. It scared me and I thought if we were a couple you would stay over and I could protect you."

" Jane. I want to be with you . I just think slow is a good idea and with the Casey thing, if it will make you feel better why don't you get some clothes and we can go watch a movie at my house, you can stay in the guest room and plus tomorrow is Sunday dinner,"

" Sounds good to me. I guess after a couple dates we can move to the next step."

Maura just nodded and grabbed Jo's leash. Jane packed her clothes and Maura got Jo on her leash and they headed back to Maura's house. Once they were there Jane had picked a movie and was cuddled up with a blanket when Maura entered with a beer and whine for herself.

" So what movie did you end up picking?"

" You'll see. It's not a horror or an action flick. So don't worry I think you'll like it."

" Oh Jane! Titanic. But it's a really long movie."

" So tomorrow is Sunday. We don't work and the only thing we have is Sunday dinner. Right?"

" Right." Maura snuggled even closer to Jane who put her arm around her. The movie lasted close to 3 ½ hours. Jane looked down and found a sleeping doctor. She picked her up and carried her to her bed. She covered her up and kissed her forehead. Then she checked the locks on the front door and went to the guest room." Come on Jo." She whispered to her pooch to follow. She changed and crawled into bed herself looking up at the ceiling, she feel asleep thinking about a certain honey blonde.

The next Morning Jane awoke to a house smelling fantastic. Walking into the kitchen she found a singing Maura. Smiling to herself she though she would listen for a while, well she thought she would until she was found by Jo who started to bark. Whispering," Jo shhhh."

" Good morning Jane." Maura said with out even turning her back.

" Thanks Jo."

" Are you hungry? I made pancakes."

" not bunny shaped ?"

" no, regular adult pancakes."

Smiling Jane took 3.

" Did you sleep ok?"

Jane just nodded her mouth too full to speak.

They ate their breakfast together and for the rest of the day Maura worked on some paper work she had to have finished the next day and Jane watched ESPN. Before they knew it Angela was over and her and Maura were cooking and Jane was doing the same thing she had been all day.

" So how'd it go last night? You and I both know Jane won't tell me anything."

" It went really great. We went to the Celtics game and talked about us and before you ask we're going to take things slow but we're only going to see each other no one else."

" awww. That's great. Both my girls finally got some guts." Hugging Maura who just looked at her strangely.'

" We both have guts Angela but if your referring to courage, then yes we both got guts." Laughing together they continued to cook and eventually everyone was over and because everyone was at the auction they all knew about Jane and Maura, except Tommy. Jane decided that it was the best time to tell her baby brother.

" Tommy can I talk to you for a second?"

" Sure but Janie I already know about you and Maura. Frankie told me and I'm fine with it besides I got Lydia and I see the way you two look at each other."

" Thanks Tommy and where is Lydia ad T.j.?"

" T.j. got a little cold so they stayed home."

" ok oh and Tommy can you go tell Maura your ok with us. She was a little worried you wouldn't be."

" for sure."

Tommy walked over to Maura and told her he was ok with them.

They all finished having Sunday night dinner and were all around the living room chatting when there was a knock on the front door.

" I got it." Jane stated when she had noticed Maura was starting to get up. She went and opened the door not expecting what she would be facing behind it. Casey barged inside pointing a loaded shotgun at Jane.

" Jane move. You are not the one I want to hurt." He yelled visibly shaking.

" Casey calm down. What are you doing?"

At his name being mentioned everyone got up besides Angela and Tommy who helped his mother into the kitchen.

" If any of you detectives go toward your guns better yet all guns on the table."

They all put their guns down on the table, Jane, Frankie, Korsak, and Cavanaugh.

" Casey what do you want? Why are you doing this?" Korsak asked.

" I want her dead" Pointing his gun at Maura." I want you Jane, your mine not hers."

Jane started walking toward Maura knowing she was really frightened.

" No, Jane you don't get to go by her." He walked over and grabbed onto Maura's arm." why did you have to be so brave huh why couldn't you just let me have her? Answer me!" He screamed, squeezing her arm just a bit tighter.

" Because, Because I love her." She answered him with tears running down her cheeks extremely frightened."

" Yeah, we'll I love her more." he turned the lights off and all they heard was screams and a big bang!

" Maura!" Jane yelled. Frankie had turned the lights back on." Is everyone ok?" He had asked.

" Maura, Sweetie." Jane ran over to the woman laying in the ground next to Casey.

" I'm fine Jane. Is he dead?"

Cavanaugh came over to check." No, he's just wounded Frankie call an ambulance."

Frankie nodded and picked up the phone. Everyone else were just in shock this wasn't the Casey they all knew.

"Honey, what happened no one saw anything once he had shut the lights off?" Jane asked as she whipped tears from Maura's face as she helped her sit up.

" I'm not exactly sure;. He pushed me down and pointed the gun at me. He said that he couldn't deal with it anymore and then there was a shot I closed my eyes. I thought it was to me but he shot himself. That was it."

" Yeah, I can't believe he did this, he has never been like this."

Maura just shrugged her shoulders and around that time the ambulance showed up.

" He going to be ok?" Jane had asked eyeing her ex.

" He should be just fine. Probably will only need surgery and can have visitors probably tomorrow." The ET had stated taking Casey out on a stretcher.

Jane knew she needed to talk to him and figure everything with him out. So she would go visit him tomorrow.

Cavanaugh gave them Monday off because of the ordeal and Jane stayed over with Maura to comfort her. The next morning she found herself walking into Boston General. She was there to confront Casey.

Walking up to his door she took a deep breath and knocked softly.

" Jane. Hi."

" Casey. I have to know why? But first I can't believe I'm asking this but are you ok?"

" Yeah. It was a through and through. It didn't hit anything important."

" Ok then why? Why come to Maura's and do what you did? This isn't like you. I thought you would want me to be happy."

" IU do. When I had my surgery on my spine and I was going through all that, I got addicted to my pain medication. My whole world fell apart because I was doing things I couldn't remember or that I was so high that I had weird thoughts and I thought that everyone was trying to leave me and eventually I got to the point where the Army had me discharged because of my state of mind and I had lost everything. When I cam back I thought you were the only thing that was always steady and had always been there. When Dr. Isles bid on you, I lost it and I took out my anger and pain out on you and mostly her. When I told her I couldn't take it anymore I meant I can't handle this addiction anymore." He looked up at her and continued. " They are offering me 6 months in rehab and on probation after for what I did. I think it's what's best and hopefully get my life back together. I am happy for you Jane and Dr. Isles. Please tell her I am so sorry and I am sorry to you as well."

" Thank you Casey. I'm sorry that all that happened to you but I am glad that your getting help and can get better. It's good your taking the rehab over jail time, that's thinking smart. I'll tell her everything you said and who knows maybe we can still be friends in the future."

" I'd like that. By Jane."

" Goodbye Casey."

And with that she walked away from him relieved to be free of him and knowing Maura was safe again. She drove over to Maura's and told her everything he had told her and they both seemed glad he'd be getting help.

" So, Dr. isles now that we have nothing to worry about and we are both off how would you like to go out on our second date with me tonight?"

" I would love to detective Rizzoli but can I at least get a hint?"

" No, but I'm going home to change and since it is 2 now I will pick u up at say 6?"

" Sounds great. Don't be late."

She had got her bag and Jo was walking to her car she had whispered to herself

" And so it begins!"


End file.
